


You Will Always Be The One

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brace yourself cheesiness is coming, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, OngNiel is together, Ongniel, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: Three OngNiel's drabbles: two times when Ong Seongwoo wondered about their future and Daniel assured his Hyung that they will be alright no matter what. And one time he did fulfilled his promise to the older male.---01 THE PROMISE“I'm thinking...” Seongwoo continued in soft tone, eyes were dark and gleamed like a polished onyx, “...about us, in the future.”There was a pause, and Seongwoo's smile was tinged in melancholy. “Two years from now on...” His tone turned into almost a faint whisper, “...after WANNA ONE disbanded, I wonder if we could still do these stuffs—meet up with each other, spending time together, eating dinner together, drink our wine... just like today.”02 YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE ONE“A sudden epiphany hit me,” Seongwoo averted his eyes from Daniel's gaze, “I realized 'Oh... I couldn't give all of this to Daniel' and it hurts.”“Hyung,” Daniel's voice were solemn and filled with assurance, “It doesn't matter.”and03 THE YEARS AFTERThe closure, taken from Rooney and Peter's POV.





	You Will Always Be The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornelialk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelialk/gifts).



> Another WANNA ONE GO teaser and guess who squealed too hard.  
> My fangirl kokoro cannot contained this much excitement. 
> 
> P.S. Un-betaed as ever. Pardon my grammar.

* * *

 

**01 THE PROMISE**

Seongwoo wasn't sure if it was the wine or the room's atmosphere. After all the lights were dim enough to create an illusion of privateness, if that was even a word to begin with. He played with his glass; fingers holding the glass stem—watching the red liquid swirled in circular motion as he rocked the glass, a whiff of the wine's fruity aroma reached his nose.

 

“What are you thinking?”

Daniel asked him the question. The tone was casual, it felt like the younger male just asked him about the weather or another simple, mundane topic—but there's something were hidden underneath. On the other corner of the room, the WANNA ONE GO challenge crew were unwrapped the lightnings and the cables they used for the camera; purposely left the two of them alone for some precious private time.

 

Took a sip of his red wide, Seongwoo hummed a satisfied _hmmm_ as the slightly sour aftertaste tingled his tastebuds. They just finished eating their meal: a plate of pasta shared between the two of them. Seated in front of him, Daniel leaned on the table—using one of his elbow to propped himself. His other hand was casually held Seongwoo's wrist: Daniel rubbed random swirls on his companion's hand.

 

Seongwoo smiled for the gesture, eyes locked on their hands together. They were still tied together using the big red ribbon that awfully looked like the red string of destiny. Daniel took his hand this morning—fingers interlocked as the younger male smiled so brightly, the corner of his lips curled upwards and his bunny teeth trademark peeked through the gap, eyes sparkled in a total bliss. _Come on, Hyung...!_

 

“I'm thinking about us,” Seongwoo wondered if he was loose-lipped from a few sips of wine or maybe—maybe he just want to tell everything to Daniel after a really perfect day with the MMO trainee. The dinner was fantastic and Les Deux Plats were one of their favourite place to dine. The unique French restaurant was set over three floors, the top level was topped with a cozy rooftop terrace. The view was absolutely beautiful—he and Daniel had visited several times and dined on all three floors.

 

The name means _the two plates_ , and it was Daniel who found the place during their walk together to Itaewon-dong a few months ago. “Let's visit this place!,” Daniel urged him, and Seongwoo followed as he love the exterior of the somewhat rustic building. The menu, despite being a French restaurant, was heavy with Italian influence. They were offered to various choice like salads, pastas, risottos, steaks, and there was a quite wide selection of beers and coctails. The wine they were enjoying at the moment, was the recommendation of the sommelier.

 

“I'm thinking...” Seongwoo continued in soft tone, eyes were dark and gleamed like a polished onyx, “...about us, in the future.”

 

There was a pause, and Seongwoo's smile was tinged in melancholy. “Two years from now on...” His tone turned into almost a faint whisper, “...after WANNA ONE disbanded, I wonder if we could still do these stuffs—meet up with each other, spending time together, eating dinner together, drink our wine... just like today.”

 

Daniel's breath hitched and the younger male held Seongwoo's wrist a little tighter. “We will, Hyung...” He assured, “I'll make sure we will.”

 

“What if,” Seongwoo locked his eyes with Daniel's—his own image reflected on the latter's orbs, “We'll be so busy with our lifes, with our work schedules... that we won't have time to meet and interact...?”

“We WILL find a time in our schedule,” Daniel's tone was gentle and soft, “We could plan a holiday together... The two of us, we'll go somewhere—You know, we could go to Busan and visit my hometown. I'll take you to my home, introduce you to my family... to my cats...” Daniel laughed, his eyes transformed into two thin lines, “I'll take you to the beaches there, to all the interesting spots—I'll be your guide. No need for hotel coz you'll sleep with me in my room.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled, enjoying the suggestion. He could picture himself doing all the things Daniel mentioned; the MMO trainee will _surely_ hold his hand the entire activities. Daniel gave a little wink, “And I promise that I'll sleep talk less and manage my teeth grinding habit, Hyung.”

 

Seongwoo's chuckles turned into a loud, hearty laugh—the one that will make his cheeks and stomach hurt from too much laughing. “Well,” Seongwoo grabbed back Daniel's hand, weaved his fingers against the latter's, “Since they said we need to ended the challenge with sleeping in the same bed tonight, think tonight as our practice then.”

 

“Deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**02 YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE ONE**

It was quiet on their way home to the dorm. The four of them just finished the shooting of their participation on The Return of Superman show. Spending the time with kids and toddlers whom the perfect epitomes of bundles of endless energy turned out to be the most effective workout ever—they were super tired, just like when they do practice for hours without any sleep. The plus side though, is that the kids were absolutely cute and adorable—so they really enjoyed the experience.

 

The van was silent except for the song played on the radio—Their manager drove the van and Jisung was asleep; while Jihoon curled on his seat, earphone plugged and he was tapping his screen, focused on swapping mini monsters into a row of four and more.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo sat on the very back seats, Seongwoo on the window seat while the younger male sat next to him, their knees brushed against each other. Slowly, Daniel nudged Seongwoo using his shoulder, leaned down as he laid his weight on the latter's lap. Seongwoo mouthed _Yah, you're heavy Niel-ah!_ but he smiled nevertheless and embrace half of Daniel's upper torso on his lap, fingers combed through the newly dyed hair of the younger male. The locks were still soft, but the texture was a bit coarse due rapid changing of colours these past months.

 

“What happened, Hyung...?”

Daniel asked him the question, a faint and secretive whisper between the two of them. In a quick response, Seongwoo replied, “You need to stop changing your hair colour for a while, Niel-ah. You'll damaged your hair if you keep changing the colour.”

 

Daniel chuckled. “Noted,” He said, “But that's not I meant, Hyung.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I'm wondering why you looked so sad when we played with the kids before,” Daniel changed his position; half cradled by the older male, half sprawled on the the seats—eyes locked with Seongwoo's. The latter's orbs dimmed in response, “It's nothing Niel-ah.”

 

It was a denial, and Daniel cupped Seongwoo's left cheek—fingers traced the three moles whom formed a constellation there, before strokes the skin using his fingertips. “Please tell me, Hyung. You are a good actor so maybe the other people didn't notice it, but for a split second there... there was sadness clouded your eyes and I don't like the look of it.”

 

“You saw me, huh...”

 

“I'm always watching you,” Daniel said, every words true and undoubted. “So tell me, Hyung. Am I doing something wrong...?”

 

“No,” Seongwoo assured him, palmed Daniel's hand that still cupped his cheek—the younger's skin was warm against his own, “You did absolutely nothing wrong. I'm just... overthinking. I guess.”

 

Daniel responsed with a soft _mmmm_ , encouraging Seongwoo to continue his explanation. The Fantagio trainee sighed, paused for a second before rambled his thoughts in random sentences. “The kids love you. You're good with them. Daebak—Sian, especially adored you to death. You were getting along so well with them and I just—“

 

“Just...?”

 

“A sudden epiphany hit me,” Seongwoo averted his eyes from Daniel's gaze, “I realized 'Oh... I couldn't give all of this to Daniel' and it hurts.”

 

“Hyung...” Daniel's eyes widened, but Seongwoo cut the younger's sentences short, “Let's be real, Daniel. I couldn't give you kids. I'll be glad to do so, but it's just impossible and I couldn't give birth.”

 

“Hyung,” Daniel's voice were solemn and filled with assurance, “It doesn't matter.”

 

“Niel-ah—“

 

“Let us think in another way,” Daniel nudged Seongwoo's chin using his fingers; the latter's gaze fell back directly onto his, “I couldn't give you kids either, Hyung. Will you resent me for that fact?”

 

“No, I—“

 

“Exactly,” Daniel smiled, warm and filled with so much love, “So like I said: it doesn't matter. I knew already that we couldn't have kids, biologically though. It's okay, Hyung. We'll manage. You're the one who mattered the most to me. You are, Hyung... and you will always be the one.”

 

The song on the radio repeated the chorus, and Seongwoo just nodded—tears rolled from the corner of his eyes. “I love you, Seongwoo-ah,” Daniel wiped the tears and pulled him down, pressed their forehead together.

 

 

♪ ♫ ♬ Now boy what you gonna do

Because I know you the one I’ve been searching for  
I know with you my life means more  
I wish I could say these things to you  
Come here baby boy let me listen to you

I just wanna love you  
Give me that chance wanna hold you  
Baby you know that I need you I need you ♪ ♫ ♬

\--I Just Wanna (AMBER ft. Eric Nam)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**03 THE YEARS AFTER**

Her human wasn't the brightest of the bunch.

Rooney accepted the fact when her human named her using a male name, then repeated the same mistake on Peter. Oh well, human names weren't affect cats like them much anyway—and she's kinda thankful that Kang Daniel didn't give her some gimmicky or pun names like the poor Hello Kitty and Kitkat next door. Yikes.

 

Anyway, other than being super affectionate owner ( _Hey, it was tiring to be constantly hovered and showered with too much pets, cuddles and kisses you know. Cats need a quiet and peaceful_ me time _unlike those non-stop tail wagging dogs_ ) her puppy-like human was almost perfect. Okay, cross that. Her human wasn't a puppy, rather a big happy-go-lucky doggo-like—maybe white Samoyed, just like Mr. Cottonball who lived on the last house on their lane. And yes, that name was another case of humans and their bad naming sense. Ugh.

 

Her human adores her and Peter so much, and she tolerated all the skinship her human gave her. Just because. Or maybe because there's something on her human's charm, or maybe those heavenly back ear scratches he gave her. Whichever. But definitely not those yucky dry pellets, she and Peter favored the special wet one the human only feed them once in a while. Those wet ones were kept in special tin cases, and heck they couldn't open those cases using their claws no matter hard they tried.

 

Rooney wasn't good in human time, but her human left home for a really, really awhile. She remembered that one time, her human packed clothes and most of daily essentials to a big round rectangle sturdy box that has wheels on its bottom, closed using a long zipper in the middle. She and Peter watched as her human put one things to another, one by one, sighed how much he will missed them and how much he really wanted to smuggle them to the dorm. She and Peter meowed back _what's a dorm?_ but her human just made a sad smile, “Ah, of course. You two couldn't fit in my suitcase.”

 

See? Her human was just silly.

 

Her human left home the day after; hugged all his family members before cuddled her and Peter in a too tight embrace. It was suffocating, but she let her human rubbed his cheeks on her fur ( _and messed her fur backwards, oh well)_ since she sensed her human was gonna leave them for a while.

 

Turns out, that 'awhile' was two years or more. Sure, once in a while her human facetimed his mother using that small rectangle machine that often beeped and playing random noises—and asked her to _let me talk to Rooney and Peter_ before magically start talking from the small rectangle screen, all blurry and pixelated, voice muted into electronical tone—but it showed her human alright, so she and Peter meowed back in return.

 

 _Come home,_ Peter meowed long and demanding, _We missed you._

 

 _You are going for too long already,_ Rooney followed, scolded her human.

 

Instead of replying their protest, her human kept laughing and making silly cooing noises. Rooney stole glances with Peter. If she could rolled her eyes at the moment, she would. _Our human is such a dimwit_ , Peter meowed to her, _Seriously, when will he come back?_

 

The question was answered on one particular hot and humid summer day. She and Peter were sprawled on the floor, shades covered them from the scorching sun, cat-napping and wondered when the heat will changed into much cooler temperature. Then a key clicking voice was heard from the front door and their ears perked immediately.

 

It was the scent that reached them first.

 

Her human opened the door, all smiles when she and Peter dashed and rubbed themselves on her human's legs—purr emitted from their throat. Doing these fond rituals were more suited for those non-stop tail wagging dogs, but hey—her human was finally come back home. They need a celebration!

 

“I'm back,” Her human announced, as she and Peter wouldn't know that fact already.

 

 _Who's this?_ Peter nudged their human using her front paws, eyeing a second human who stood behid their human. His head fur was black—tinged with a brownish undertone, body slightly leaner than their human. This particular human looked nice, smiles and warm demeanor, strokes them using his fingers— _and damn what a stroke: it felt so good. Continue, don't stop._

 

 _This second human seemed to be our human's mate?_ Rooney meowed to Peter, and her sister agreed. After all, this Seongwoo human was masked so thickly with their human's scent—also the two lovebirds reeked a faint odor of human mating rituals. So her human was busy looking for a mate during those two years or so 'awhile' eh?

 

“Hyung, this is Rooney,” Her human cradled her before gave her to the latter's arms. The Seongwoo human took her and Rooney nestled herself on those warm hands. _No biting, no clawing_ , she told herself, _you are our human's mate after all. I'll be good. For a while._

 

“And this is Peter,” Daniel took Peter up, raised her sister's front paw and waved it to the Seongwoo human.

 

 _Guess this new human will be our family now?_ Peter asked her, and Rooney tilted her head, _Maybe?_

 

Her human's family greeted the Seongwoo human and welcomed him. Her human took two of that round rectangle wheeled box again, left them on his bedroom, telling all family member that the Seongwoo human will stay for a couple of days during the trip.

 

 _He's not staying permanently?_ Peter asked their human, but it seemed their human couldn't understand Peter's question. Tsk. _Maybe they were going to find human nest of their own_ , Rooney told her sister, _Don't human do that? Find their own human nest to have their litter?_

 

It must be the anwer, it seemed.

That particular night, her human locked her and Peter out from his bedroom for the first time; the door was shut tight. Near midnight, she and Peter could hear the faint mating groans— _too faint for human's hearing range but it was loud and clear alright for the felines—_ bed creaked, sheets rustled and all. The two humans called each other names, followed with tons of _I love you_ and more muffled moans.

 

 _See? They are making litter. Definitely in heat,_ Rooney meowed to Peter, _Let them be. Let's sleep somewhere else tonight._

 

 _I couldn't believe it, finally our human got his own mate. Thanks God, coz honestly, he wasn't always the brightest one sometimes_ , Peter mused.

 

 _I know, Peter. I know._ Rooney stole a last glance to the bedroom door, _We love him anyway. And this mate of his._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my other P101 and WANNA ONE's oneshot series [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/770166)
> 
> Seriously I couldn't wait for the 1st episode of the WANNA ONE GO challenge~!! High-five me if you felt the same way LOLZ~


End file.
